Hopeless
by BELIEVE13
Summary: "Tú sabes que la verdad duele, pero los secretos matan." "Tú dijiste que yo era mucho para lidiar." Esta no es una historia con un final feliz, esta es la historia de una chica que buscaba su salvación y terminó encontrando la destrucción de todos los que amaba.


Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mis amigos y yo fuimos a un bar, no era nada raro, que un sábado en la noche saliéramos a divertirnos un rato y en nuestro pequeño pueblo, no había nada que hacer, por eso nos encontrábamos en Seattle, pasando un buen rato. Alice, mi hermana bailaba con su novio, Jasper, uno de mis mejores amigos y Emmet y Rosalie, quien sabe en donde estaban metidos haciendo Dios sabe qué. Y yo andaba tomando un poco y bailando con extrañas chicas, que me parecían lo suficiente hermosas para pasar la noche, hasta que la vi.

Ella era sin duda, la chica más hermosa que había visto y he visto en mi vida, era una morena con curvas en los lugares adecuados, tenía un hermoso rostro y debió sentir mi mirada porque fijó sus ojos en mí, no sabía qué hacer y sólo atiné a quitar los ojos de ella, y cuando volví a buscarla ya no estaba, me sentí un poco desilusionado de no haber sido capaz de invitarla a bailar, no era tímido, de hecho era un extrovertido, era un chico con mucha seguridad pero cuando me miró, me sentí intimidado por ella. Cuando iba a buscar otra bebida, alguien se interpuso en mi camino, era ella, la morena hermosa.

Le sonreí y traté de hablar pero no tenía nada que decir. Debía parecer un idiota, pero, ella simplemente me devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- me preguntó al ver que no era capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

\- Edward y ¿tú? - le devolví la pregunta y me sentí aliviado, al ver que sí fui capaz de responderle. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza y con una risilla me respondió.

-No importa cómo me llamo, dime ¿quién quieres que sea?- me preguntó con una ceja alzada, me sentí un poco desilusionado al ver que aún no sabía cómo se llamaba esta hermosa muchacha.

-Quiero que seas tú- le dije sinceramente con un encogimiento de hombros, era la verdad, sólo quería conocerla, a ella, a nadie más.

-Créeme, nadie quiere conocerme, no en serio.- me dijo un poco triste, cuando quise interrumpirla, siguió hablando en un tono totalmente distinto, -No tiene importancia mi nombre, a final de cuentas, no nos volveremos a ver, ¿qué te parece si nos vamos de aquí?- me sonrió de nuevo y se mordió el labio. No era tonto, era una desconocida, pero cuantas veces no me había ido con chicas que solo sabía su nombre a pasar una noche sin compromisos, esta chica sin nombre, me había intrigado y cautivado más que cualquiera de las otras chicas que han pasado por mi cama y no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad, así que acepté, nos fuimos en mi carro, a un hotel cercano del bar y nos entregamos a una noche de placer, no supe su nombre pero conocí cada parte de su cuerpo, y al día siguiente me desperté solo, con una carta que decía:

 _ **-Gracias por anoche, eras lo que necesitaba sin saberlo. Disfruté muchísimo. Ya pagué por el hotel y por el desayuno, por sí deseas desayunar. Adiós.**_

 _ **B.-**_

Era sin duda una de las noches más extrañas pero había valido la pena, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que llegué al día siguiente a la casa de Emmet.

Emmet vivía afueras de Forks, al igual que Alice y yo, fue uno de los primeros amigos que hice, luego llegaron los gemelos Hale, que sin proponérselo hicieron parte de nuestro pequeño grupo, éramos inseparables y creía que conocíamos todo de todos, pero nos equivocamos. Cuando llegué a la casa de Emmet, Jasper, Rose y Alice venían detrás de mí, estábamos en el jardín, cuando escuchamos algunos gritos, Charlie, el papá de Emmet, un hombre que para todos nosotros, era muy reservado y estoico, estaba discutiendo acaloradamente con alguien, a todos nos pareció muy raro, Charlie, nunca alzaba la voz, era muy callado, a diferencia de Emmet, que siempre se escuchaba, nosotros solíamos burlarnos de que en tres cuadras podían escuchar a Emmet reírse, así que era una sorpresa para todos, que Charlie estuviera discutiendo. Todos nos quedamos en la entrada, sin saber hacer, hasta que Emmet salió y nos encontró a todos, nos sonrió avergonzadamente y nos dijo que pasáramos, Jasper y yo nos miramos dudando, pero, la voz de Charlie, nos hizo decidirnos, nos había visto al llegar y quería que entráramos, así que eso hicimos y nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Y bueno, yo me la llevé por partida doble.

Porque ahí en medio de la sala, se encontraba la hermosa morena, la que hacía dos noches había hecho mía. En la casa de Emmet, y la causa de los gritos de Charlie.

-No entiendo porque quieres espectadores, Charlie.- dijo ella, un poco malhumorada. Todavía no me había visto porque estaba oculto por Jasper.

\- No son espectadores, son los amigos de Emmet pero ellos no te salvarán de las explicaciones que me debes de dar sobre tu paradero, de hace dos días desde que estas en Estados Unidos.-dijo Charlie enojado. Todos nos sentíamos un poco incomodos con la situación, estábamos en medio del pasillo, siendo participes de una discusión que a ninguno involucraba, o eso pensaba yo.

-Charlie, hace dos días pisé suelo americano y ya estas gritándome, que grata bienvenida. Tal vez, si te digo que no quería interrumpir tu fin de semana, ¿me creerías?- preguntó la morena con sorna, sonrió de lado y dijo: -No, tal vez no. La verdad es que el sábado que llegué, me fui a un bar y me enrollé con un desconocido y ayer estuve recorriendo Forks porque aunque lo dudo, tal vez, has olvidado, que éste pueblo, no lo conozco.- terminó suspirando y cruzándose de hombros. Charlie, quedó perplejo y simplemente torció el gesto y asintió.

-Lo siento, Bella. Tienes razón.- se disculpó Charlie, todos nos sorprendimos por este extraño intercambio pero el más conmocionado era yo, la morena tenia nombre, Bella, y ella había dicho como si nada que se había enrollado con alguien pero aún no sabía que era yo, uno de los amigos de Emmet. Emmet tosió un poco, quizá para que Charlie cayera en cuenta que estaban en compañía, porque volteó a mirarnos y trató de sonreír- Chicos, les presento mi hija Bella, Bella, ellos son Jasper, Alice, la novia de tu hermano, Rose y Edward.- nos señaló a cada uno, todos estábamos con expresiones estupefactas porque no teníamos idea que Emmet tuviera una hermana, teníamos siete años de conocerlo, y nunca mencionó a una hermana.

-Vaya, debo suponer por sus caras que no sabían de mi existencia, debería enojarme que Emmet no les haya hablado de mi o mi padre pero la verdad no me importa. Hola chicos, es un placer conocerlos.- me miró y sonrió. –Y ahora, que ya hicimos las presentaciones, ¿me puedo ir Charlie?, ¡Oh!, espera, ¿por qué te pido permiso si tú no me mandas?- dijo Bella con sarcasmo y con un encogimiento de hombros. –Saldré, espero que no me sigas. Chao chicos.- Y así sin más salió, Charlie, tenía una expresión muy rara en su rostro, de un momento a otro, se recompuso y miró a Emmet.

-Sé que no es como te lo habías imaginado, pero te debo pedir un favor, o mejor dicho a todos ustedes chicos porque sé que son como uña y mugre, Bella es mi hija y créanme nunca fue mi intención de negar su existencia, es solo que nuestra relación es muy complicada pero debo pedirles que a pesar de su comportamiento, ella es una buena chica, es sólo que su bondad está muy enterrada y lo único que van a ver en la superficie es un odio justificado hacia el mundo, tal vez, aquí con nosotros cambie, o tal vez empeore pero les pido que la cuiden, que la protegen como si fuera parte de su grupito, porque aunque ella y tú Emmet no lo vean, ella te necesita, así que cuídenla y me mantienen informado de sus movimientos.- nos pide Charlie seriamente, todos estábamos muy extrañado con esa petición.

-¿Me pides que la vigile, papá?- preguntó Emmet confundido, con un asentimiento de cabeza Charlie, le confirma que eso es lo que él quiere.

-De hecho, quiero que la sigan ahora mismo, quiero saber a dónde está, qué hace cuando no vaya a la escuela, luego les explico por qué.- Nos ruega Charlie, creo que inconscientemente todos asentimos, sin saber la magnitud de esta petición. Todos salimos apresurados a nuestros carros para seguir a Bella, la desconocida hermana de mi mejor amigo. Resulta que Bella iba a camino a Port Angels, a un teatro, creo que la sensación del día, era sentirnos extrañados porque de todos los lugares que pensamos que ella iba a ir, ninguno pensó que era un teatro y mucho menos que se iba a encontrar en medio del escenario, tocando piano. Emmet no dudó y llamó a Charlie y le comentó lo que su hermana estaba haciendo.

-Pensé que se iba a tranquilizar al saber que ella estaba tocando piano pero creo que se angustió, me preguntó dos veces si estaba seguro que eso ella estaba haciendo y dijo que no demoraba y lo iba a comprobar con sus propios ojos.- dijo Emmet un poco confundido, todos asentimos porque Charlie estaba actuando muy raro con relación a su hija. Bella sólo estaba tocando notas al azar con el piano, el teatro estaba a lo sumo, con diez personas y nosotros estábamos ahí incluidos, después de unos quince minutos Charlie llegó, todo apresurado, y se sentó a lado de nosotros, todos nos encontrábamos en las últimas filas del teatro, para que Bella no nos descubriera. De un momento a otro, las luces se atenuaron un poco, haciendo imposible mirar el rostro de Bella, pero eso era lo de menos, porque ella comenzó a tocar una melodía y a cantar, creo que me sorprendí porque nunca había escuchado una voz tan hermosa, una voz que cantara con tanto sentimiento, con tanto dolor, era una canción triste pero la interprete la llevaba a otro nivel porque creo que a todos, los que la estábamos escuchando podíamos ser transportado a un lugar oscuro, un lugar donde todos nos sentíamos rotos y despedazados y creo que me llevé la impresión de que eso no era ni una décima de lo rota que ella se sentía y si tenía dudas, ver a Charlie llorar y verlo susurrar una y otra vez "Mi pobre niña" me confirmaba que Bella, era sin duda alguien que había sufrido mucho y ninguno de nosotros sabía porque, y mucho menos su hermano.


End file.
